The present disclosure relates to selecting a presentation mode and/or layout of an application and/or website.
Applications may be designed to look or behave differently based on the screen size on which they are displayed. For example, the same website, or an application, may look vastly different on a mobile phone than on a desktop and/or laptop. Such a layout is often called responsive layout that adjusts automatically based on screen size of a device.
However, the same screen may look larger or smaller based on its distance from the viewer. Therefore, a laptop or desktop, if kept far away from the viewer would cast the same viewing angle as a mobile phone in a user's hands. This is often the case with monitors which are placed on display in meeting rooms or galleries. Therefore, maintaining the same user interface layout in such cases may not be optimal.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in selecting a presentation mode and/or layout of an application and/or website.